Photographs
by Marchgirl
Summary: Rikuo and Kazahaya have to appropriate a camera but in order to get close to it, they first have to do some modeling. Who knew modeling could be so intimate? New chapter added. Not only do the famous twosome have to model but Kakei and Saiga too!OoLala
1. Chapter 1

Okay I've finally come up with a second fic for all those who liked Christmas Kisses. I hope you enjoy this one too. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

PHOTOGRAPHS

Never had he felt so embarrassed, now he knew some of what Kazahaya felt when he was made to where a dress. Rikuo looked down at himself and couldn't believe he was wearing a Greek toga, sandals too. It was way too short. Rikuo was just glad it was only the three of them there or he'd never had put it on. He looked over at Kazahaya who was also in a toga and he was trying to pull his lower. Rikuo wanted to laugh but really couldn't because he was wanting to do the same.

Another dress, of course this time it was made for men but it was still a dress! Kazahaya was amazed at how short it was. Again he tugged on it but no luck. Looking over at Rikuo he felt a smile tug at his lips. At least Rikuo was sharing his misery this time and he looked it too. Rikuo was standing with his arms crossed as still as a statue so the skirt wouldn't move. Kazahaya let out a little giggle at their predicament. The things they had to do for Kakei-san's jobs.

They were after an antique camera. At first they were just going to break in while the photographer was away but in the two days they'd watched the shop, he'd never left. Then this morning there was sign in the window for male models. Well that seemed like a plan, so they applied for the positions. Now both boys wished they'd waited for him to leave the shop.

"Wow, you guys look great! When I got a look at you two, I thought perfect!" Mr. Tendo laughed delightedly. "Okay boys let's get started. Rikuo go sit on the settee

and lay back. Kazahaya go sit next to him facing him, now pick up the grapes. Lean in close and feed Rikuo."

Kazahaya's eyes widened as he looked from Mr. Tendo to Rikuo. "Feed him?"

"Yeah, get in close, stare into his eyes and feed him some grapes. Simple."

Kazahaya looked at Rikuo but the other boy showed no expression. Should he, I mean this is not what either of them expected to be doing. Modeling was supposed to be an easy way to get the camera not do something _intimate._

"Just do it so we can get out of here." Rikuo's voice was harsh making Kazahaya jump but he nodded and moved so he was hovering over Rikuo's chest.

They became lost in the moment. Suddenly it was only Rikuo, Kazahaya and a bunch of grapes. Unconsciously Rikuo licked his lips as the grapes neared his mouth. He lifted his head to capture one between his teeth and they both felt the juice as the grape exploded.

"Great! That's just what I wanted. I lucked out when you two walked through my door. All right, let's do the next pose." Mr. Tendo moved about readying for the next set of photos.

As Mr. Tendo spoke both boys jumped and Kazahaya sat up so fast he almost fell off the settee. Rikuo grabbed his arm but didn't say a word.

"Thanks." Kazahaya whispered.

"Over here, boys. I want you in front of this beach backdrop. Kazahaya you stand in front of Rikuo. Rikuo wrap your arms around his waist." They didn't move. "Come on guys, you know Greek men had close relationships. I had a specific request for these types of photos. Get into position, go on, move." He shooed them to the correct spot and waited.

"This is unbelievable. Come here!" He spoke under his breath and pulled Kazahaya to him, reminiscent of all the times Saiga came up behind Kazahaya, Rikuo did the same. In the toga, Rikuo could feel how slender Kazahaya was, as well as the tremor that went through him.

"Ok-ay. Pull him against your chest Rikuo. Good now grab his chin and turn his face up to yours. That's it. Just like that."

It seemed their hearts beat as one as they stared at each other. Kazahaya was surrounded by Rikuo. He could fee the strength of him all along his back. Warm skin and slightly moist.

"Now kiss."

"Say what?" Rikuo jerked his eyes away from Kazahaya's. "No way."

"Yes way. You're already in position and it looks like you would have done it anyway. Come on, I'll pay extra. Just a quick kiss."

Rikuo looked back down at Kazahaya. He looked kissable. They shouldn't, at least not in front of him, Tendo. Then before he could stop himself, he lowered his lips to Kazahaya's.

"Rikuo?" Was all Kazahaya got out before Rikuo's lips brushed his, licked the corner of his mouth then slipped his tongue inside. Kazahaya felt Rikuo's arm tighten about his waist and he gripped his arm hard.

It lasted but a moment but felt like an hour. Rikuo raised his head and slowly opened his eyes. Kazahaya kept his eyes closed as he caught his breath. It was only when Rikuo rubbed a thumb over those just kissed lips did his eyes open. Rikuo could see pleasure in Kazahaya's eyes and groaned slightly.

"Damn boys! I'm tempted to just let you continue, I could get some really good stuff from the two of you. You make a hot couple."

Hearing that the boys broke apart. Whaaaaaat! No way! We're not like that! It…it was just for the picture. You're the one who wanted us to kiss!" Kazahaya was red in the fast and breathing hard. Rikuo had turned his back on the both of them.

"Whatever. Calm down, calm down. We've got one more set of pictures and we'll be done, okay?" Mr. Tendo was getting a kick out of these two. They were hot for each other but were in denial. He grinned to himself as he set up for the next shoot. He wondered if they'd be able to stop so easily this time.

"Rikuo, go back to the settee and lay down again."

"We were just there." Rikuo's features were hard; the man was having too much fun manipulating them. Rikuo was tempted to break every camera in the place. Underneath the anger was arousal, which made his temper worse. He looked over at Kazahaya who was pale and jittery. Rikuo sighed and held out his hand. Slowly Kazahaya came and took it. Holding hands they walked over to the settee. "It'll be done after this." He spoke quietly to Kazahaya then looked to Mr. Tendo. "Right?"

Mr. Tendo looked up to smile but the look on Rikuo's face was hard enough to bend steel. "Yes, yes, we'll be though after this." He laughed nervously.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kazahaya straightened his back. They had to do this for the job, that's all. If Rikuo could do it, so could he. "Where do you want me?"

"Umm, please straddle Rikuo."

Kazahaya snapped his head around so fast you could hear the sound it made and Rikuo who had been laying back was now on his feet. "What are you up to, old man?"

"Rikuo, Kazahaya please. Just this last shot – it's what the client asked for. I –I can show you the invoice, if you want; I'm not making this up. If this is about my teasing before, I apologize. Please, this is all I ask."

"Rikuo," Kazahaya was at his side and he placed a hand on his bare arm. "We have to finish this. I don't think Ka-; you know who would like it if you hit this guy. Let's just make it quick." Kazahaya was very nervous about what was to come but if Rikuo made a scene and hit this guy they'd never get the camera and Kakei-san would be angry with them. Kakei scared him more than doing this job. "Please." This last was a whisper.

Rikuo stood clenching and unclenching his fists. Tendo was pushing it but Kazahaya was right. Kakei would be extremely angry if they came back without the camera. It was almost over, Rikuo kept repeating to himself. Finally he looked down at Kazahaya. "I'm fine. I'll finish the job."

Sexual tension filled the room as the boys took their positions. They were sweating, skin glistening under the lights. Just watching them, one tall and muscular, the other shorter but sleek was a temptation.

Kazahaya was straddling Rikuo's thighs. Moist flesh against moist flesh. Rikuo's thighs were hard but smooth as he slid up them. Kazahaya let out a shuddering breath as he felt himself get hard then jumped when he felt another hardness that was not his own. Under his bottom he felt Rikuo's leg jerk. Kazahaya's head flew up to look at Rikuo's face.

Rikuo was trying with all his might to control himself. Kazahaya's athletic thighs gripped his own and just then they'd touched. He didn't know how much more he could take. But it got worse.

Tendo released the catch on the toga showing all of Rikuo's hard chest and handed Kazahaya a bottle of oil. He said not a word. If he did they might stop and it was getting too good for that.

Kazahaya looked at the bottle for a moment then acted. He poured some oil onto his hands and rubbed them together. Looking a Rikuo he put his hands on that washboard stomach. It jumped under his hands but he didn't stop. Slowly he rubbed his hands over Rikuo's stomach and down to the waist of the toga, again the muscles tightened in that sensitive area. Kazahaya smiled a little then moved his hands up. There, two hard nipples met his gaze. His fingers wanted to touch them so he let them. Circles, his thumbs made circles over them and suddenly he pinched them. He stopped then but only because Rikuo jerked violently almost unseating him.

Rikuo brought his hands up to catch Kazahaya by the waist. Both were totally lost in what was happening. Strong arms brought Kazahaya forward and the both gasped as under the togas they rubbed against one another. Rikuo's hand came up around Kazahaya's neck and brought him closer…

Crash! Mr. Tendo had tripped over a cord knocking over a light. Moment destroyed. "Ah, well done. Well done." He knew his time was up, that he'd pushed them as far as he could. "How about you boys get dressed and clean up for me while I develop these?" He hurried off to his dark room. Those two were hot enough to burn the film. He couldn't wait to see the prints.

Neither had moved when Tendo spoke but slowly without looking at each other they separated. Quickly they changed and put the props away. "Let's find the camera. Show me what it looks like." Rikuo held out his hand for the photo Kakei had given Kazahaya.

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes to find the camera. Now they could leave but they didn't.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Do you seriously plan to leave here without those pictures? He could sell them to anybody. Lot's of people could get a look at them."

If it was possible Kazahaya got paler. No way did he want anyone to see those. They sat in silence for over an hour waiting on Mr. Tendo. He was smiling ear to ear when he emerged.

"Hey, you're still here! Oh, I didn't pay you boys. He went back to his office then returned with their money. "Would you like to see the photos? Come on." They followed him into the dark room. Pictures were hanging out to dry. Everywhere they looked – sexy pictures of Rikuo and Kazahaya. "Great aren't they?" He was about say more when the phone rang.

They stood there surrounded by proof that they attracted to each other. Silence. Each was wondering how to get out with the camera and the photos.

"Rikuo, can you guys watch the store for a moment? I need to deliver some pictures to one of the business just down the street. I won't be long, promise." He smiled at them.

"Sure, go ahead." Rikuo looked at Kazahaya who nodded.

No sooner had Mr. Tendo left than they grabbed and envelope and took all the pictures and negatives. They did lock the door behind them before disappearing.

Outside the drug store Rikuo sent Kazahaya upstairs with the pictures before going in. No need for Saiga and Kakei to see them and tease them from now until forever.

"Job accomplished? Good work." Kakei looked up at them and frowned a little. "You boys looked stressed. Did something happen?"

"No, just a long day." Rikuo spoke for both of them. "We'll head on up now."

"Sure. Have a good evening."

Saiga, lying in Kakei's lap grinned. "Those photos you ordered must have wiped them out." Kakei joined him in laughing.

Pictures were laid out on the coffee table. They stared at them for a while but said nothing. "Let's burn 'em."

"Yeah, I'll get a pot. You get the matches." Kazahaya went to the kitchen and while his back was turned Rikuo took one of each picture and hid them under the sofa. Next he went to look for matches.

Kazahaya returned with a pot then before Rikuo could return, took one of each picture and slid it under a cushion. When Rikuo returned, the photos and negatives went into the pot and together they watched them burn.

"Well that's over. Let's … not bring it up again." Rikuo stood and stretched.

"Rikuo, one question?" Kazahaya smiled slightly as he looked at Rikuo. "How'd you like wearing a dress?"

Rikuo stopped and put his arms down then he too smiled. "Well I see why you don't like wearing them but it was…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow Legal Drug fans! I've got a new sexy chapter for you. This time you'll get not only Rikuo and Kazahaya but Saiga and Kakei in some highly suggestive poses. Enjoy!

As usual, I do not own Legal Drug. Say thank you to Clamp for providing such great characters for us to have so much fun with.

* * *

POSE FOR ME

The store was closed early. Kakei had a special job and it involved all of them. It was Sunday afternoon and they were inback getting the info on what they were going after.

Kakei was behind his desk with Saiga sitting on the corner grinning at them. As he looked at them, Kazahaya fidgeted and Rikuo took his customary 'I'm a rock' look. They were so cute.

"Okay, this is a two part job; we'll be there for a legitimate purpose but also to get a camera lens. Do you boys remember that camera you got for me a while back?" He waited for their nods and noticed Kudo blush slightly. "Well apparently there was a piece missing and we've just found it."

"So why does this require all four of us, why can't we handle it?" Rikuo jerked his head at Kazahaya.

"I told you the rest of it is for me. I thought we could have our pictures taken. A nice little family portrait of the four of us. Saiga has picked out some dashing suits for us all. It'll be nice, all of us dressed up. Make some good memories for us to look back on. At some pointwe'll distract the photographer, Rikuo you'll need to keep an eye on me because that's when I'll go for the lens."

"You? Why not me? I assume it's locked in a case and I'm the only one who can break locks.

"Yes you're right but you and Kudo will be helping Saiga with the distraction. The case and lock will be visible from your position so all you'll have to do is look at it when I give you the signal and I'll slip the lens out of the case. We take a few more pictures and come home. And as an added bonus, I'll give you both Monday morning off. You won't have to clock in until after lunch."

"Really? You mean it, we can sleep in?" Kazahaya asked finally becoming excited about the job.

"Idiot! You know there's more to the job or he wouldn't be offering us the morning off. So what else is supposed to happen?" Rikuo knew Kakei had something up his sleeve, as always. He just wondered how embarrassed he be this time. The more jobs he did for Kakei should soon rid him of the need to blush – one day it simply wouldn't matter but for now he suspected he was in for anotherday with red staining his cheeks.

Saiga laughed, "Can't put nothing past you Rikuo. But you'll have to wait until we get there." He stood and picked up four garment bags. "Alright, let's hit the road! Our appointment is for 2pm."

"We're not going to change here?" Kazahaya had reached for a bag but asked when Saiga pushed his hand away.

"No, I'm not letting you wrinkle these suits and look all creased in the photos." Carefully he led the way to the car. Neither boy saw the duffle bags Kakei was carrying.

It was a short drive to the photo studio. When they got to the door though, the sign said closed. "Kakei-san, are you sure we got the right place? Doesn't look like anyone's here." Kazahaya peered through the glass but could see nothing because all the lights were out.

"It's the right place and time, just knock on the door Kudo-kun."

Rikuo didn't like it. He'd finally seen the duffle bag and now the place was closed. Why would the studio have to be closed just to take some pictures? Then he happened to look at Saiga and saw his grin. Rikuo groaned in dread.

Kazahaya looked back at Rikuo but before he could ask, he heard the sound of keys. Looking back he saw a woman unlocking the door. She was very pretty, about thirty or so. Must be the assistant, thought Kazahaya.

"Ah, Kakei-san, right on time. Come on in, I just finished setting up for you." She stood back to let them enter.

"Thanks Hitomi-san. Let me introduce everyone, the one in the shades is Saiga, the other tall one is Rikuo and the shy one is Kazahaya."

Hitomi looked from the boys to the men. "The four of you are very similar, you kind of look alike. The pictures should turn out great. Let's head to the back." She relocked the door then took them to the studio.

Hitomi had set up an area to look like a sitting area with lamps and chairs. "So how's this?"

"Nice. Perfect. Well I guess we should change into our suits. Dressing rooms?" Kakei had noticed the cases against the far wall. The middle case held the lens they needed. He'd have to come up with something really distracting to keep Hitomi-san from noticing him retrieving it. Of course with Saiga's help that should be no problem.

"Okay here's your clothes. Saiga handed them each a garment bag.

"I'm afraid I only have two dressing rooms." Hitomi shrugged.

Kazahaya looked at her, "You're the photographer?" When she nodded he looked to Rikuo and felt the same dread he'd expressed outside. "Heh, that's nice." He tried to sound pleased and failed.

"We're all adults, the boys will share a room, Saiga and I another." Kakei clapped his hands. "Let's change; this is going to be fun!"

Kazahaya whispered as he changed clothes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? You know, about the last photos we took?"

Rikuo paused as he slipped into the dress shirt. Those had been some _hot poses_ the guy had taken. He remembered Kazahaya lying on top of him in the little toga and felt himself get hard. "Yeah. Knowing Kakei we may end up doing something like that again." Rikuo said as he stared at the bare chest of the other boy. Kazahaya's nipples had puckered. He lifted hot eyes to meet his and asked huskily, "Can you handle it?"

Kazahaya's breathing was coming quicker and his stomach tightened in fear and anticipation. Being close to Rikuo was always a temptation but this time they had Kakei, Saiga and the photographer lady as an audience. He straightened and nodded bravely. "Yeah, I think so." He hoped so.

Rikuo smirked at his bravado. He really didn't mind the situations he found himself in with Kazahaya but he could do without Kakei's participation or knowing eyes.

"Wow you guys look great!" Hitomi looked the four men up and down. They cleaned up well. All wore black suits, white ties but each had on a different colored shirts. Saiga was in black, Kakei a pale yellow, Rikuo in blue and Kazahaya in green. Saiga spent a few minutes straightening collars and fixing the boys' hair. Finally they were ready.

First they took one standing, tallest in back with Kazahaya and Kakei in front and to the side. Another with Rikuo and Saiga sitting, the others behind. Photos were taken of just the boys then the men in many different poses until Kakei decided to move on to the more interesting poses.

"Hitomi, I think it's time for a costume change." Kakei handed Rikuoa duffle bag and whispered. "As soon as you think you can, break the lock on the third cabinet." Kakei glanced at it quickly and made sure Rikuo knew which one it was. "Just wait for my signal." Smiling he headed for his own dressing room.

Kazahaya and Rikuo were already starting to take off their clothes when Saiga opened the door. They stopped, frozen.

Grinning widely Saiga told them, "Oh don't forget to take off your underwear. Wouldn't want boxers to ruin our fun, I mean the pictures. Don't keep us waiting." He chuckled as he watched the shock come over their faces.

Kazahaya picked up the duffle and opened it. Inside were their robes, the ones they got at Easter. "Is this all we're going to be wearing?" He squeaked looking from Rikuo to the robes to the closed door. "But she's a woman!"

"What? You'd prefer a man watching us?" Was Rikuo's cold reply. Why in the hell did he continue to let Kakei embarrass him so? "You'd better hurry up or Saiga might decide to come help you." Rikuo stripped off his shirt.

Kazahaya jumped at the thought of Saiga coming in and stripping him. Shakily he began to undress. He wanted to be somewhere else but knew there was no getting out of this situation. Hearing a zipper he looked over at Rikuo. The boy pulled down his boxers with his pants. The breath escaped Kazahaya's lungs when he saw that Rikuo was already partially aroused. Quickly he looked away not wanting to get too aroused himself. They'd all know what he was thinking as soon as he left the room.

Rikuo too tried not to look at the lithe body next to him. He was already turned on and could only imagine the torture Kakei had in store for them. And the pictures, that woman was really going to be taking pictures. He and Kazahaya managed to get the negatives last time but now Kakei was in charge. Just who would see them?

At last the boys left the dressing room. Kakei and Saiga were also in robes, white and black respectively. Some lounge chairs had replaced the others and the lighting was dim, more romantic. Suddenly there was music too and Hitomi walked into the light smiling.

"You all look so sexy. I wouldn't mind joining you but I'm here to work." She shook her head at all the near-naked, male flesh before her. "It's your party Kakei-san. You lead and I'll follow."

"Wonderful. I need you guys to pose for me." Kakei had the widest smile either boy had ever seen on his face.

Rikuo loved the feel of the robe beneath his hands. Kazahaya was leaning back against his chest while one hand held his face up as if to kiss him. The other was low on Kazahaya's sensitive hip bone. He knew it was sensitive because every time he slid his fingers over it Kazahaya gently pushed back into him.

Next to them, Saiga cupped Kakei's lean buttocks, pressing them from thigh to chest where Kakei was licking a nipple. The camera flashed around the couples.

Hard thighs jerked as Kazahaya's bare bottom settled over Rikuo's lap. They stared at each other knowing everyone could see that they weren't pretending.

"Good, now Kudo-kun put your hands on Rikuo's shoulders like you're about to push the robe down." Kakei couldn't believe how much fun he was having as he watched the two boys try to restrain themselves from really letting go. "Rikuo put your hands on his thighs and slide them up under his robe."

Kazahaya's fingers dug into the tight shoulders and a shiver went down his spine as those fingers neared the place he most wanted to feel them. He blinked as more camera flashes circled around him.

Kakei made them stay that way as he and Saiga posed for another picture. Saiga was on his knees beside him undoing his white robe. He jumped for Saiga was only supposed to pretend to take a hold of him but that large handsuddenlyclosed tightly around his erection. Plowing his fingers through Saiga's hair, he brought him close for a kiss.

Owl eyed, both boysblinked and blinked again asthey watched the action next to them. Those twohad really gotten into it. Would they go all the way? They looked at each other but only for a moment andlooked backat the sexy pair next to them.

Kakei forced Saiga's head back and nipped at his neck. Fingers still gripped in the others hair he whispered. "Let go. You've got to let go." He shuddered as the hands tightened and moved up and down. "We've… got a …job." Job was said on a moan. Kakei bit Saiga's neck hard.

A rough, gravelly sound was released from Saiga and after another squeeze; he let the object of his desire go. "You shouldn't tempt me so." The shades reflected Kakei's pain at having to stop.

Hitomi was still taking pictures. _Damn! This was hot! _The look on the boys' faces, the action between the men, she could have jumped anyone of them but she couldn't resist capturing it all on film.

Kakei finally looked up, a pained smile on his face. "Well that was almost an 'explosive' situation." He looked over at Rikuo and Kazahaya. Rikuo's hands had gripped the otherboy's thighs so hard there were sure to be bruises later. And seeingKazahayas lidslowered, mouth open, all but lying on Rikuo's chest made his still hard flesh twitch. Kakei thought maybe it was time to wrap this up so they could all go home and get on with the loving.

"Rikuo, ease up, think of poorKudo-kun's delicate skin. Maybe we should all take a few minutes and…calm down." Kakei stared at Rikuo but managed a smile for Hitomi's sake, "Take a walk Rikuo then we can finish the _job_."

Rikuo was still caught in the sexual haze of seeingthe action between Saiga and Kakei but that stare and the word job finally got his attention. He breathed in through his nose. Kazahaya's body was pressed close to his; those tight nipples were burning holes in his flesh. He released the grip on his thighs and heard Kazahaya sigh. Rikuo couldn't resist stroking the trembling limbs before grabbing his waist and pushing him back so they could stand.

That was a picture as well. Kazahaya's head thrown back, his hands slid down Rikuo's chest slowly, drawing a line of fire. Rikuo responded by movinghis hand silkily over one firm buttock andhis headlowered to questing lips when Kakei's voice interrupted. _"Rikuo!"_

They jumped, Kakei's voice was hard. Rikuo sent a look at the man before pushing Kazahaya away. He straightened his robe and walkedtowards the cabinets. The sooner they got done, the soonerhe could devour those lips that had been offered to him as well as Kazahaya's body.

Kazahaya felt abandoned. They'd been so close and now he was standing alone. Suddenly there was a camera flash and he flushed realizing that Hitomi-san had seen everything. _He'd forgotten all about her!_

Saiga took pity on him and locking him in a headlock took the boy to get some water. Kakei also stood and went to Hitomi, effectively keeping her occupied so she didn't notice Rikuo.

"Don't mind us; we got a little…carried away." Kakei smiled as the woman fanned herself with her hand. "I take it, we're interesting subjects?"

"Hell yes! You know after this shoot is over, I could…uh meet up with you guys later?" It was either that or make a phone call to her old boyfriend.

Kakei was amused, the woman was certainly flushed, even more so than Kudo-kun, if that was possible. "Hmm, not today I'm afraid. We'll be…quite occupied the rest of the day." He laughed as her eyes widened at imaging what they'd be doing later.

Rikuo walked back into the light and over to the two. "Are we about done here? Haven't we taken enough pictures yet?"He could feel the heat as Hitomi-san's eyes looked him up and down.

"Almost done. There's one more change of clothes, we can leave after that."

"What change? All I saw were the robes." Kazahaya and Saiga both came back carrying bottles of water for everyone.

"It's pretty small; you wouldn't have noticed it with a quick glance." Saiga said his mouth turned upat the corner.

Kazahaya's head went from him to the dressing room and his eyes widened. The only thing that small were the… He hurried into the dressing room and opened the bag. His hand swept the bag once then again but all he found were two towels, no G-strings. Confused and frowning he looked out at them, "There's only towels in here!" His voice indignant and then he blinked. Two towels? That was the change? They'd had trouble covering themselves in the robes and now Kakei-san only wanted them to wear _towels!_

Rikuo's hand came up and rubbed his neck, feeling the tension there. If he thought he wouldn't getan argumentfrom Saiga, he'd leave right now. He remembered asking Kazahaya if he could handle this job, now he wondered if he could. Head down he walked over to Kazahaya and pushed him back into the dressing room.

"What…?" Rikuo had grabbed his head and covered his mouth. They kissed hard and hungrily. Lips and tongues mated, doing what their bodies wanted to do. Rikuo didn't let himself get too carried away and ended the kiss quickly. He rested his forehead against Kazahaya's.

"Just a little while longer and we'll finish this at home, in bed." He promised quietly.

Kazahaya had tried to pull his lips back but he wasn't strong enough. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, in bed. That sounds good." Silently they both stripped out of the robes, eyeing the hardness of each others' bodies before wrapping the short towels around their waists. This time they were out before Saiga and Kakei. Those two must've gotten a little distracted. Rikuo pounded once on the door.

Hitomi-san had finished her water andgotten her hormones under controlbut seeing those two boys in nothing but short towels raised her temperature again. Then she had a hot flash the moment Saiga and Kakei finally came out.

"Sorry." Saiga said but he didn't look it.

"Whatever. Let's get this done." Rikou said resigned.

Kakei cleared his throat. "Yes well, this shouldn't take long. I'll only be in a few of these and then these three will finish up." He explained to Hitomi-san.

"Okay, so how will you pose this time?" Personally she couldn't wait to see what happened next.

They stood with their backs to the camera; tight buns just barely cover in white. Next the all turned slightly to the side and slipped a finger into the towel of the guy in front of them and took a peek. They sat as couples again but Kakei was on Saiga's lap, Kazahaya on Rikuo's.

Kakei knew it was time to move this along. The towel was so short he could feel all of Saiga's erection against him. His own towel hid nothing and he wanted nothing more than tolet nature and Saiga to take it's course. Rising he got a bottle of water.

"Now for them. I don't think I can take much more." His smile was pained.

"And you think we can?" The sardonic question came from Saiga.

Kakei shrugged but knew he was in for it when they got home. And in order to get home he needed to get the lens. This last shot should do the trick.

On a short couch covered with a white sheet the three sat. First they all crossed one leg over the other and put on matching shades, stoic expressions. A direct contrast to them being basically naked.

"Hurry." Saiga whispered as Kakei leaned close and poured water over them. It was cold and made their nipples tighten even more. He saw Kakei nod then settled back to enjoy the latest torture.

They were each seated on a leg. Chests were close together. The hot air of their breaths was close enough to feel. Saiga hands slipped under flimsy cotton and stroked ever so softly sensitive skin. Each reacted by moving in closer to him.

Rikuo was in front of him.Their legs rubbed againsteach otherand Kazahaya groaned softly. It was there in front of him, no way for him not to see it. Kazahaya's hand all on its own touched the knee beside his andslid higher.

His leg jumped and in doing, so stroked Saiga's jerking erection. He was wet with water, sweat and something else. Rikuo wondered if he'd come. Slowly he let his leg move again and felt the hand on his assflex. Kazahaya's hand encircled him and he threw back his head. At last he was being touched! Slited eyes drifted down and looked at Kazahaya's own erection. There were beads of water sliding slowly down the shaft and his hand reached out to follow the water's path.

Kakei wanted to join them, had stepped forward but Hitomi-san moved in closer and he knew this was his chance to get the lens. Hurriedly but quietly he went to the third cabinet, noticed the broken lockand opened the door. Seeing the lens, he took it then moved a few things around so it wouldn't be missed right away. Looking over his shoulder he saw Hitomi-san onone knee to get close-ups of her models' faces. Moving just as quickly he went to the dressing room and put the lens in the garment bag and went back to the action.

Kakei appeared behind andSaiga and couldn't resistrunning his hands down over his chest. He saw Kazahaya had Rikuo in a tight grip, Rikuo stroking Kazahayaand the rapid movement of Rikuo's leg. Oh how he wanted this to continue, to have the four of them attain release at the same time but thought that should be done in private. Kakei moved around them and kneeled before all the action. His hand joined Kazahaya's for a moment squeezing and pumpingbefore removing it. Kakei then laid a palm flat on Rikuo's thigh to stop its motion. He stayed away from Saiga's penis even though he knew that behind those sunglasses he was begging to be touched.

Pained groans echoed throught the room. Standing he, pulled Kazahaya up andaway from Rikuo's teasing and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close to his side. "I think that's enough for now."

Rikuo stood slowly, it hurt and he wanted more, more of Kazahaya's touch. He wanted to see Saiga loose it. Looking at Kakei, he saw that he wanted it too with a low moan he turned away.

Saiga didn't try to get up. He just sat still; he was going to need some time. Saiga slowly closed his legs and crossed his arms.

Kakei could feel the boy tremble. It was a mistake to hold him, to feel his slick, warm skin. Involuntarily his hand traveled down over the lean hip and under the towel. Kakei left his hand there on the sensitive hipbone for a moment, then back over the sweet curve of his ass.

Kazahaya turned inward and rested his head on Kakei's shoulder. His own hand moved up the other's chest to fondle a nipple as he pressed his erection against Kakei. Hearts were racing as the two began to loose themselves.

Hitomi was lost as well. She continued to take pictures but wished it was she Kakei-san was touching. She along with the entwined couple jumped when Saiga spoke.

"I thought we were done taking pictures." His voice seemed too loud and it was enough to bring Kakei out of the sexual haze. Saiga watched asKakei's hands reluctantly left the taunt body of Kazahaya.

"Yes. That's right, I…just got caught up." Kakei moved away from temptation. "Maybe you boys should go get dressed and get ready to go. Saiga?"

"Yeah, give me another couple minutes. The show you just put on kinda _kept things up."_

Kakei couldn't resist a smile. "Sorry." He tried to arrange his towel better and went to Hitomi-san. "Were we good models?" The woman was flushed and sweaty and her eyes were somewhat dazed.

"The best! Really! If you ever want me to photograph you again please let me know." She'd gone through five rolls of film. As it was she was debating on whether or not to develop them now or after she made herbooty call.

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll think of you if we decide to do this againand how _into it_ you were." He let out a little laugh as she shrugged and grinned. "Let's talk about how long before we can see the results of the shoot."

Kazahaya and Rikuo were silent as they dressed. No words were needed as they watched one another cover up what so recently they had touched. Before leaving the dressing room, Rikuo backed Kazahaya up against the wall and gave him a kiss much like the one before. "Just so you don't loose that feeling."

Kazahaya was able to find a soft laugh, "As if I could. My bed or yours?" Rikuo grinned then moved for the door.

Only Hitomi-san was there when they walked out.She was putting away her props butstopped and went over to them.

"You guys were really great. I want you to have my card. If you ever feel like coming back, say on your own, I'd love to see more of what you did here today." Hitomi looked from one to the other with a sexy smile. "Hell, maybe I'll join you. Think about it." She blew them each a kiss and went back to work.

"Well that was unexpected." Rikuo murmured. Looking at Kazahaya they both laughed.

Kakei and Saiga finally emerged from the dressing room and they soon took their leave of Hitomi with her promise to call as soon as the pictures were ready. The drive home was silent but the air still held some sexual tension. When they got to the store Kakei asked them to come into his office for a moment.

"We accomplished the job but I must say this was probably our most difficult job by far." He said with a grin. "You boys were great, weren't they Saiga?"

"Hell yeah. I was impressed with how well they performed. Good little troopers, followed all your directions and made the job harder, I mean easier." The old Saiga was back.

"I noticed you doing the same. No protests from you lips." Rikuo didn't want to hear any of Saiga's jokes.

"Of course not. I did what I was told and let me tell you, it was a handful." Saiga's hands came up and grabbed at the air. He let out a loud laugh when both boys flushed.

"That's enough Saiga. Good job boys. I'll let you go upstairs and enjoy the rest of the day. You'll get your pay tomorrow." Kakei let them get to the door before he spoke again. "And don't worry about those pictures. After they're developed, I'll have Saiga go retrieve the negatives. We'll be the only ones with copies. You boys do want copies to add to the other pictures you have don't you?"

Rikuo and Kazahaya both looked at each other. Both knew they'd kept some pictures from that first photo shoot but didn't know the other had done the same. If it was possible, they turned two shades redder. Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya's arm and pulled him away from the two laughing men. No need to give them any more ammunition.

Upstairs, Kazahaya paced. "How'd he know about the pictures? And you kept some?"

Rikuo, now that they were alone thought it was funny. They'd kept those pictures and now there were pictures that are even more explicit. He shook his head, not only that but Kakei and Saiga would have them as well. Sighing he went to his bed and stretched out.

"Do you think we could get Kakei to burn them?" Kazahaya wondered over and looked down at Rikuo.

"Hell no. Absolutely nothing we can do about it. Our only consolation is that both of them are in the photos too. They can't use them against us with exposing themselves." Rikuo looked up at Kazahaya, "Shouldn't you be undressing? I've already picked a bed." A wicked grin appeared on his face.

Kazahaya blinked at him but began to smile. They'd promised to continue what had been started and it looked like Rikuo was more than ready. "Should I get our 'outfits' so we can reenact the photo shoot? Would you prefer me in my robe or the towel?"

Rikuo reached out and pulled Kazahaya down on top of him. "I prefer you in nothing at all." The smile quickly left his lips as Kazahaya's mouth covered his.

Downstairs Kakei had disposed of Saiga's shirt and blazer. He threw the shirt away and straddled his lover. Kakei let out a satisfied chuckle as he made contact with Saiga's pectorals.

"You know that job bordered on cruel and unusual punishment. We _all _almost lost it back there for that photographer." Strong hands held Kakei back so he could look at him.

"Don't be that way," Kakei pouted. "It may have been cruel but not unusual, not for us. You looked great and I can't wait to see you on film." Kakei pulled on pert nipple.

Saiga groaned, gave in and let Kakei go, he'd been too aroused for too long to play anymore. He sighed as lips locked on his other nipple. "Do you…think we should invite… the boys?"

Kakei let the nipple go and licked his way up. "No, I don't feel like sharing. I want you all to myself. Besides they've already begun their loving." A shudder rippled down his spine as Saiga's teeth pulled on his earlobe.

"Well in that case, let's move this along, can't let them have all the fun." Saiga's hands tackled the catch on Kakei's pants and dove inside. He grinned as Kakei let out a satisfied moan...

* * *

Hey there! Did you enjoy it? Hope so! Anyway, I hope to have more stuff for Holiday Kisses soon since it's so popular but it takes time so bear with me. In the meantime I hope this satisifed your fix for a while.

Later Legal Druggies!


End file.
